O Encantador de Mulheres
by Sasha Muradi
Summary: Hermione não levou a sério o ditado antes só do que mal acompanhada e resolveu arriscar tudo para reconquistar o ex-noivo. Loucura ou não, ela mal sabe o que a espera no mês de casamento da sua melhor amiga. Shippers: Diversos, em especial H/Hr
1. O semanário, o convite e o telefonema

Disclaimer: É uma UA que tem como pano de fundo duas obras que não são de minha autoria (infelizmente): os personagens da obra literária de Harry Potter e um filme londrino chamado "The wedding date". Esta história possui algumas citações e uma linha narrativa semelhante ao filme, mas ele é apenas o ponto de partida, então parafraseando uma frase que li numa fic: _se você reconhecer alguma coisa, é porque ela não me pertence._

Shippers: Diversos, em especial H/Hr

 _-x-x-x-x-_

 **O Encantador de Mulheres**

 **Prólogo: O semanário, o convite e o telefonema**

SEMANÁRIO DAS BRUXAS, Ed. 226 – AGOSTO/2007

 _"Alto, irônico e charmoso._

 _por Marisa Mayer._

 _Ainda tímido para dar entrevistas à imprensa, H.J. é um ilustre vivendo no anonimato. Com seu charmoso sorriso e uma vasta experiência no assunto, ele é o preferido de feiticeiras e bruxas quando o assunto é romance._

 _'Acredito que toda mulher tem direito a idealizar o amor eterno da forma que bem entender. É por isso que tento ser isso para elas, mesmo se for apenas por uma noite' admite, sem nenhuma culpa. 'Quando marco um encontro e aceito acompanhar uma mulher, sou dela incodicionalmente. Tudo foi devidamente acertado para isso, dessa forma, elas se sentem mais seguras, pois sabem que só terei ollhos para elas.' completa._

 _Durante a entrevista 'o encantador de mulheres' é acionado pelo menos cinco vezes com corujas de diversas cores e tamanhos trazendo mensagens delicadamente encaminhadas para uma lista em um pergaminho encantado, capaz de organizar e fazer resumos das informações contidas em cada uma das cartas._

 _'Faço o possível para responder a todas da melhor maneira, tento ser cordial e sincero, uma pena que nem sempre posso atender a toda essa demanda. Como pode ver ando ocupado e minha agenda está abarrotada de compromissos. Não posso me dar ao luxo de esquecer de alguma delas, por isso criei o feitiço. Assim consigo me organizar melhor e atender àquelas que julgo precisarem mais da minha ajuda. Às vezes apenas um jantar a dois basta para que a minha acompanhante se sinta melhor. Meu truque é a sinceridade, sei que elas valorizam isto. Esta é também minha única condição.'_

 _Falando assim H.J. pode parecer o homem perfeito, mas não se deixe levar pelas aparências. O ar sabichão e apaixonado que transmite não o faz negar o que realmente é. 'Sou um gigolô e não o nego' respondeu de imediato quando perguntei sobre a forma de encarar sua profissão. 'Não tenho vergonha de admitir. É a transparência dos fatos, para mim cada encontro é um negócio, mas isso não quer dizer que eu deva ignorar o significado do relacionamento para as pessoas com quem trabalho. Por isso trato de valores pessoalmente, para demonstrar meu interesse em ajudar cada uma dessas mulheres que recorreram a mim, não preciso me esconder do que já está claro desde o primeiro momento que elas me procuraram.'_

 _H.J. é apenas um dos milhares de anúncios de gigolôs nos classificados dos jornais bruxos e trouxas, mas está mais do que claro do porquê de tanto sucesso com as mulheres. Não ele não é legilimente e nem usa veritasserum, como algumas leitoras devem estar se perguntando. Seu sucesso é devido a um termômetro próprio e uma sensibilidade natural fora do comum, que o torna capaz de captar a essência feminina. Mas apesar de seu talento nato para a terapia freudiana, ele é incapaz de admitir qualquer linha de raciocínio nesse sentido._

 _'Não tenho nada a declarar sobre isso. O que sei é que lido com todo o tipo de mulheres, bruxas e trouxas, e acredito na capacidade delas escolherem seus próprios caminhos. Quando elas recorrem a mim significa que todas as outras opções estão esgotadas ou pelo menos elas pensam assim. Eu apenas tento devolvê-las a seu ponto comum, para que elas futuramente possam reconstruir-se da maneira que acharem melhor. Eu sinceramente acredito que o ideal seria elas deixarem de lado as preocupações com opiniões externas e se focarem mais no que elas mesmas se transformaram. Mas analisando friamente o meu convívio até aqui, penso que toda mulher tem a vida amorosa que deseja ter' finaliza._

 _Caso você, leitora, tenha interesse em contratar os cuidados de H.J. Não fique acanhada em mandar uma coruja para a nossa redação ou se preferir procure o título "Moreno Alto" nos principais jornais de sua cidade."_

 _-x-x-x-x-  
_

SECRETÁRIA ELETRÔNICA, madrugada – AGOSTO/2008

 _-... e deixe sua mensagem após o sinal..._

 _\- Ahhh, eu não acredito que não te encontrei em casa... Será que é o fuso? AMOR, que horas são?_

 _\- 8:35!_

 _\- Nossa, me desculpe, eu esqueci do fuso, você deve estar dormindo agora... Ah mas eu só queria saber se você recebeu meu convite. Te enviei na manhã passada e já devia ter chegado. Pelo menos eu espero que sim... Bom, ãnh, não foi só pra isso que eu te liguei... hmm que chato ser pelo telefone, mas você está do outro lado do mundo, pelo amor de Merlin e com a correria toda daqui de casa você entende, né? Nossa sou péssima nessas coisas trouxas, me sinto sempre uma idiota falando sozinha, esses seus aparelhos são esquisitos. Enfim, mas não tem outro jeito, então me desculpa tá, mas vai ser desse jeito, ok? Eu te liguei porque queria te convidar para ser a minha madrinha de casamento... Não é nenhuma surpresa, afinal você é a quase minha irmã, certo? Apesar da distância, eu continuo sendo sua amiga, não é? Então eu não quero saber de desculpas... Você vai ter de dar um jeito e aparecer aqui em casa pelo menos com um mês de antecedência... ENTENDEU?!_

 _\- Moreco, anda logo que nós vamos nos atrasar!_

 _\- Tá, tá. Já tô indo... Então Herms, me liga quando acordar precisamos acertar algumas coisas sobre... Bom você sabe... Eu ainda não acredito, parece um sonho... humph!_

 _\- AMORRR!_

 _\- Bom preciso mesmo ir, tenho degustação de buffet e monte de detalhes para acertar... Bons sonhos... E estou esperando a sua ligação... Um beijão!_

 _-x-x-x-x-_

 _555-3258 – final de tarde, SETEMBRO/2008_

 _\- Er... Alô?_

 _\- Oi, aqui é o Harry. Se precisa dos meus serviços, por favor, deixe seu nome e telefone que eu retornarei a sua ligação, assim que puder. Obrigado!_

(continua)


	2. Mensagem pra você

**Capítulo 1: Mensagem pra você**

 _\- Você-tem-104-mensagens!_

 _Primeira mensagem:_

14-de-setembro-às-17:30.

 _\- Ai, meu deus eu não acredito que estou fazendo mesmo is-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Segunda mensagem:_

14-de-setembro-às-17:45.

 _\- Oi. er- Me desculpa pelo outro telefonema, eu estava, quer dizer, estou nervosa. Acho que dá pra perceber... er- Eu quero contratar seus serviços, hum acho, não eu-ãnh-preciso da sua ajuda. É acho que era isso, certo? Então estou esperando o seu retorno. Obrigada!-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Terceira mensagem:_

14-de-setembro-às-17:48.

 _\- Olha que cabeça a minha, esqueci de passar o meu telefone... Então é 555-4269, me liga!-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Quarta mensagem:_

14-de-setembro-às-17:50.

 _\- Er- sou eu de novo, não tenho certeza se eu falei meu nome antes, me chamo Hermoine e meu telefone é 555-4269, acho que agora deu certo, humpf-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

O lápis correu o número do processo novamente, passara a manhã tentando se concentrar no fato de que aquele era um caso importante.

\- Humpf!

\- O que foi?

\- Hã? - ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do texto.

\- Herms, o que houve? - a cabeça da amiga apareceu sobre a sua baia no trabalho.

\- Nada só não consigo entender porque peguei este caso...

\- Eu não falava do seu caso. Aposto que a Srta. Ellus pode esperar um pouco para receber de volta as suas lindas gatas persas de estimação sequestradas pelo ex-marido.

\- Caty, eu já disse mil vezes que não tenho nada. É só esse caso inútil roubando o meu precioso tempo. Eu podia estar com a minha atenção totalmente focada naquele do Sr. Billins.

\- E eu já te respondi outras mil que eu não acredito!

\- Ok, então, o que você quer saber? - a garota largou de vez o processo sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços a encarando.

\- Você está esquisita assim desde a semana passada...

\- É que... bom... Não recebi uma notícia muito animadora...

\- Sei...

\- E e só isso que eu vou te contar...

\- Eu já esperava por isso, mas se quer um conselho...

\- Não, eu não quero, mas você vai me dizer assim mesmo...

\- Eu acho que você precisa relaxar mais – continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida – mas, principalmente, você precisa mesmo é de um namorado novo. Um daqueles de tirar o fôlego, se é que me entende...

\- Eu nem vou considerar isso... Agora fique tranqüila quanto a parte do relaxar, tiro férias no começo do mês, para ser madrinha de casamento, lembra?

\- Ah, é mesmo... o da amiga de Londres... Mas você devia realmente considerar a parte do novo gostosão na sua vida...

\- _Caty! Por favor..._

\- O que? É só a minha opinião... - a morena rolou os olhos e bufou mais uma vez.

\- E você faz questão de me lembrar a cada segundo...

\- Talvez porque você seja uma cabeça dura...

\- Eu ainda-

\- Ah, por favor, não continue, eu não preciso e nem quero saber.

\- Você que começou o assunto.

\- Então tenho o direito de terminar, agora preciso ir... Tenho um almoço em 30 minutos com o Jeffrey.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Vigésima quarta mensagem:_

15-de-setembro-às-09:30.

 _\- Er-Oi, é a Hermione, novamente, sabe a do 555-4269. Estou te ligando porque como não recebi nenhuma notícia sua e o meu caso é um pouco urgente eu queria ver se você está disponível para o próximo mês. Bom, eu na verdade quero te contratar agora em outubro, então, preciso saber se você pode ou não, entende? Ânh estou aguardando o seu contato, ok? Beijos.-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Vigésima quinta mensagem:_

15-de-setembro-às-09:45.

 _\- Oi. er- sou eu 555-4269 enfim, eu acho que não me expressei bem no outro telefonema, quero dizer, eu preciso dos seus serviços de acompanhante por um mês, nem sei se você faz isso, mas é que é um caso de vida ou morte. Então estou aqui no 555-4269, como eu falei tá?-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Vigésima sexta mensagem:_

15-de-setembro-às-09:50.

 _\- Olha, eu não quis ser grossa, tá? Eu também não estou te cobrando nada. Afinal você não deve nem fazer questão de – ãnh – dinheiro, quero dizer você é um cara muito bem relacionado, eu diria... Pelo jeito até demais, porque nunca te encontro em casa, certo? Mas olha eu não estou reclamando, longe de mim pensar uma coisas dessas. Ok? Bom é a do 555-4269, me liga! Beijos-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

\- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Eu tenho sim um acompanhante para a festa.

 _\- Sério, mesmo?!_

\- Pode acreditar, eu finalmente arranjei uma pessoa legal, que gosta de mim de verdade. - a morena girou ao seu redor no corredor procurando por figuras conhecidas. - Mamãe eu sei me cuidar, já estou bem crescidinha.

 _\- Você não está pensando NELE, está? Quero dizer agora que ele é padrinho do Nel, não sei... Acho que você não tem estrutura para enfrentar uma situação dessas. Não depois de uma coisa não terminada desse jei-_

\- Olha mãe, eu não quero ver você se metendo nisso, está bem? Essa já é uma página virada na minha vida... Já superei. Já não disse que estou NAMORANDO... - a garota respondeu num tom mais alto.

\- O QUE? - ouviu um grasnido às suas costas.

\- Mamãe, não posso falar agora, Caty está me chamando... Falo com você mais tarde. Não eu prometo está bem?

\- Eu não acredito que você me escondeu uma coisa dessas de mim... Olha Herms, esperava tudo, não mentira, você é muito certinha para fazer qualquer coisa... Mas o mínimo de consideração que eu queria era ser a primeira saber do novo _BOFE_.

\- Não tem _bofe_ nenhum – ela retrucou fatigada por continuar no mesmo assunto.

\- Não me venha com essa, Hermione, agora tudo está se encaixando. Você tem andado muito calada ultimamente e eu achando que era por conta daquele traste que você não esquece nunca. Mas agora percebi que estava completamente enganada... Vai me conta... Quero detalhes, ele é bom de cama? Ai, e quanto a pegada, ele tem, não tem?

\- Caty, pelo amor de Merlin, pára de fazer tantas perguntas. Primeiro, eu estava no meio de uma conversa com minha mãe que não pára de me perturbar desde que soube que o meu ex será padrinho também. Segundo, - ela continuou cortando a amiga que já tinha aberto a boca novamente para falar – eu exagerei ok? Exagerei para ela se tranqüilizar e achar que eu estou em outra... Conheci o cara outro dia, a gente saiu uma ou duas vezes e só. Terceiro, eu não vou falar das minhas intimidades no corredor da Associados para isso virar fofoca de cafezinho. Agora se me der licença, eu preciso conversar com o chefe sobre o caso Flávia Ellus, ok?

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Quadragésima mensagem:_

22-de-setembro-às-17:30.

 _\- Sabe, eu estou com um sério problema. Snif .Essa festa de casamento que te falei. Snif . Preciso que você vá comigo. Snif . Eu inveitei uma história de um namorado e agora preciso encontrar um... nem que for pagando. Snif .Eu quero tentar, provocar ele. Foram 2 anos e um noivado, para ele simplesmente virar as costas e sair assim, sem motivo ou explicação. Ele não está com outra, eu sondei... . Snif .Então minha idéia é apresentar você... O que acha? A gente chega, finge que está junto e ele fica com ciúmes e aí a gente volta, não é um bom plano? . Snif . Eu te falei que Gina tem 6 irmãos? Bom, ela tem... Não se preocupe, eles não são agressivos, pelo contrário sempre superprotegeram muito a caçulinha. Eles são bruxos, assim como eu, não sei se já mencionei isto antes... . Snif . Você vai adorar a casa... Parece coração de mãe... Você sabe o dia certinho, né? Se você aceitar a gente precisa arredondar as coisas do nosso relacionamento para parecer tudo verídico... . Snif . Eu preciso ir... Obrigada. Hermione-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Quadragésima primeira mensagem:_

23-de-setembro-às-00:30.

 _\- Nossa que vergonha, eu preciso te pedir desculpa, pelo desabafo... Eu contabilizei quase uma hora na sua secretária eletrônica. Espero que ela continue gravando, não quero atrapalhar seu negócios além de tudo, mas tem sido realmente difícil esconder durante tanto tempo que eu sinto alguma coisa por ele. Mas acontece que eu – você é a minha arma secreta agora... Eu preciso de alguém lá me apoiando. Por favor... Hermione de novo.-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Septuagésima nona mensagem:_

27-de-setembro-às-20:15.

 _\- Harry, agora eu estou realmente desesperada... Preciso muito da sua ajuda. Olhei o calendário e percebi que tenho apenas mais dois dias para embarcar para Londres. E se você não respoder esse maldito telefonema eu vou ter uma síncope! Hermione, 555-4269!-_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

\- Chegamos senhorita. - o taxista disse suavemente para tentar não assustá-la. Esteve tão imersa em seus pensamentos na última hora que a volta para casa durara somente o tempo de uma aparatação. Descera do táxi ainda abismada com a sua completa falta de atenção durante todo o dia, mas nada que uma boa poção do sono nesta noite não consiga recarregar as baterias e compensar as noites mal dormidas desde que se concentrara no caso Billins.

Entrou em casa silenciosamente, olhando a correspondência a esmo para separar cartas de cobrança de propagandas. E, enquanto cruzava a sala, deixou os dois blocos de cartas sobre a mesinha de centro e apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica.

 _\- Você-tem-03-novas-mensagens. -_ escutou enquanto seguia para o banheiro preparar um relaxante banho.

A voz estridente de sua mãe saiu da máquina e Hermione pode ouvir a mensagem mesmo através da porta fechada. _"Isso vai durar horas..."_ , pensou ao ouvir algum comentário não preciso sobre a vizinha. Enquanto retirava os sais de banho do armário, o assunto pareceu trocar para uma preocupação banal com o seu pai ou alguma reclamação a seu respeito.

Hermione nunca teve banheira em casa, mas sentindo vontade de se desligar do mundo, transfigurou uma pequena panela numa espaçosa banheira de porcelana branca. Com mais duas giradas de pulso encheu e aqueceu a água. Já estava totalmente submersa quando a mensagem trocou e a voz de Gina pareceu preencher a sala ao lado. Entre palavras como casamento, buffets e Neville, a garota relaxou e fingindo não estar interessada no assunto mergulhou propositadamente, mascarando as palavras da amiga ao submergir.

Ficou mais uns minutos apenas relaxando e tentando não escutar o interminável relatório da semana londrina de Gina. Bufou ao perceber sua derrota e resolveu sair para vestir seu pijama e comer alguma coisa na cozinha. Provavelmente só assistiria a um filme bobo na televisão antes de dormir, talvez, se tivesse um pouco de paciência, poderia se dedicar e arrumar as malas para a viagem à Inglaterra ou pelo menos definir qual vestido iria colocar na cerimônia.

Quando estava novamente no corredor ouviu a secretária eletrônica estrondar na sua sala finalizando o que parecia ser a sua última mensagem:

- _... Qualquer dúvida é só me ligar, atenciosamente, Harry._ – ela estancou no meio do caminho com a voz masculina, que se tornara tão conhecida. Caminhou o mais rapidamente que pode para a secretária e tornou a apertar o botão para rever as mensagens. Apressou as duas primeiras mensagens ansiosamente e finalmente pode ouvir a linda voz do seu novo salvador:

 _\- Oi, Hermione, me perdoe não entrar em contato antes, estive ocupado com um importante compromisso essa semana e não pude acessar minha caixa de mensagens. Agradeço as 52 mensagens deixadas e só gostaria de avisar que poderei sim ser sua companhia durante esse mês. Como pude perceber nossa viagem está marcada para depois de amanhã. Ainda bem porque já tinha alguns compromissos agendados para sábado. Bom, se ainda estiver interessada nos meus serviços, é só enviar uma coruja com a minha passagem e nos encontraremos no avião, não se preocupe tanto com esse casamento. Ele vai ser memorável, ok? Qualquer dúvida é só me ligar, atenciosamente, Harry.—_

Ela teve que se sentar na poltrona mais próxima. Estava com o coração acelerado, Harry tinha finalmente respondido suas dúzias de mensagens. E agora tinha um dia apenas para se preparar para o casamento da sua melhor amiga. Ou melhor, para planejar a forma de reconquistar o seu ex-noivo.

\- Oh, meu Merlin! – exclamou desesperada.

(continua)

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

E aqui vai mais Gabrielle Bocard, espero que esteja gostando ;)


	3. Muito bem acompanhada

**Capítulo 2: Muito bem acompanhada**

 _Horário: 7:00 am_

 _9h para o coquetel_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

Mal colocou os pés no avião e percebeu o par de assentos vagos. O mínimo que esperava do tal Harry era ter a decência de chegar um pouco adiantado para compensá-la da longa espera por notícias suas a respeito do seu pequeno problema, como se acostumou a chamar o ex.

\- 301A e 301B – murmurou para si mesma como forma de comprovar que ele realmente não estava lá, _"ainda"_ , acrescentou em pensamento. Observou o resto dos assentos vazios ao seu redor. Ela, como sempre, estava adiantada.

\- Aceita uma bebida? - a mesma comissária de bordo perguntou, após ajudá-la com a bagagem de mão.

\- Oh, sim, eu quero um espumante, por favor. - declarou com um sorriso forçado, tentando esconder o nervosismo. Estava muito ansiosa desde que recebera a notícia tão desejada do seu _acompanhante_ ir à festa de casamento. - Que ele seja bonito, que ele seja bonito... - repetiu o mesmo mantra sussurrado mais uma vez.

Vinte minutos se passaram e o avião agora estava quase lotado, sobraram poucas poltronas vazias e isso incluía a 301B, ao seu lado. Olhou no relógio mais uma vez. O avião partiria em poucos minutos, sem atrasos como era típico de qualquer evento britânico.

\- Aqui está! - a comissária retornou novamente com a sua bebida. Era a quarta ou a quinta, taça que lhe traziam. Mal se lembrava de ter feito esse último pedido, mas mesmo assim aceitou de bom grado.

\- Obrigada. - falou com voz arrastada. Virou a taça de um gole só e se levantou apoiando nas poltronas vizinhas. - Preciso falar com o comandante. – pediu para a primeira pessoa que viu no corredor – É urgente.

\- Pois não, senhorita, o que aconteceu? - um galante comissário se apressou a levá-la o mais discretamente para perto da cozinha.

\- Preciso que atrase este voo, senhor. _Ic..._

\- Senhorita, o avião não levantará voo ainda. Talvez dentro de uns 10 minutos.

-Oh, graças a Merlin! - ela agradeceu sem prestar atenção na cara interrogativa do homem a sua frente. - Sabe, o meu acompanhante do 301B é uma pessoa muito importante. _Ic..._ \- continuou após uma pequena pausa - Eu preciso muito da ajuda dele, entende? Ele é um homem. - completou como se fosse a coisa mais impressionante que já havia dito – Ele precisa ser, porque será o meu namorado, sabe? _Ic..._ Humpf, ele tem de ser muito, mas muito bonito... um tesão... sarado... bem gostosão... daqueles de parar o trânsito...

\- E é. - respondeu o comissário olhando sobre o seu ombro.

A garota deu um giro sobre os pés quase caindo numa velhinha sentada na primeira fileira de poltronas do corredor. E para a sua surpresa, viu que alguém já havia ocupado o lugar 301B. Tentando colocar a sua visão em foco, ela retornou a sua poltrona. Um elegante homem de terno escuro e uma gravata verde-clara levantou-se apressadamente a amparando pelos ombros.

\- Hermione?

\- Sim.

\- Olá Hermione, eu me chamo Harry Potter, muito prazer.

Ela sentou-se pesadamente na sua poltrona, aliviada por finalmente conhecê-lo e por constatar que o tal Harry era capaz de arrancar suspiros de qualquer mulher e até de alguns homens como pode perceber alguns momentos atrás. Sua beleza incontestável era imponente, a começar dos olhos verdes-esmeralda tão límpidos e penetrantes que pareciam ser capazes de ler a sua alma. Observou ele se sentar ao seu lado com um sorriso escandaloso no rosto.

\- Está tudo bem com você? Estou te sentindo um pouco alegre demais para essa hora da manhã...

\- Ah, bem é que... ãnh... eu, quero dizer, você-

\- Aceita alguma bebida, senhor? - _"salva pelo gongo"_ pensou.

\- Uma água e, por favor, traga um café bem forte para a mocinha aqui - disse colocando um dos braços sobre seus ombros e fazendo ali uma leve carícia - Ela morre de medo de avião. - completou como uma confidência sussurrada para a aeromoça que sorriu admirada para o seu suposto _namorado_.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Horário: 3:00 pm_

 _1h para o coquetel_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

Sentiu mãos atrevidas deslizarem por sua cintura e apenas por um segundo desejou que aquilo fosse parte do seu sonho. Mas a realidade caiu como uma onda com o leve roçar de lábios próximos a sua orelha.

\- Me desculpe se te acordei, querida - ele sussurrou, aproximando-se perigosamente – mas o avião está prestes a pousar em Londres e você precisa colocar o seu cinto.

Ela se endireitou na poltrona encabulada por pegar no sono tão rapidamente, tinham tantos detalhes para acertarem. O avião pousou sem nenhum imprevisto e tudo estava fluindo normalmente com toda aquela burocracia de viagens intercontinentais. Apesar de cansada, ela estava feliz por finalmente respirar o ar londrino, depois dos anos distantes. Uma série de lembranças invadiu sem perceber sua aparente tranquilidade.

\- Preciso te confessar uma coisa. - ela declarou de repente, após o profundo silêncio declarado entre eles, desde o desconforto no avião. Os mesmos olhos verdes a desconcertaram mais uma vez. Eles eram tão verdadeiros, como se entrassem na alma das pessoas e ninguém fosse capaz de mentir quando fossem verdadeiramente encarados. - Sabe essas famílias que brigam por qualquer coisa e são totalmente normais? - ele assentiu - É tudo o que os Weasleys, não são. Apesar de virem de uma tradicional família bruxa, eles têm algumas peculiaridades bem marcantes. Eu achei que você deveria conhecer o terreno em que está pisando.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, eu consigo me virar bem em situações extremas.

\- Sabe, eu sempre fui bastante próxima a eles, conheço-os desde os tempos de colégio, na verdade. E bem, em condições normais, eles provavelmente se sentiriam no direito de se intrometer no nosso relacionamento.

\- Não vejo nenhum problema nisso, sério.

\- Para onde vamos? - o taxista perguntou interrompendo o primeiro princípio de conversa após os muitos obrigados e por aquis até a saída.

\- Para o Ritz Hotel, hoje é o coquetel de recepção dos convidados mais íntimos que provavelmente passarão todo o mês conosco. - ela explicou para o homem ao seu lado.

\- E isso inclui o seu ex também, não é mesmo?

\- Sim. - Hermione murmurou ainda tímida.

\- Você não deveria reagir dessa forma cada vez ele é mencionado. Você dá muito mais importância do que ele merece.

\- Agora você virou meu terapeuta?

\- Eu só tenho certa experiência com mulheres. - completou simplesmente - Aliás, acho melhor acertarmos alguns detalhes antes de chegarmos lá.

\- Mas é claro, preciso trocar meu vestido – ela acrescentou simplesmente. O homem a olhou sem entender, ela estava perfeita no leve vestido de viscose verde água que modulava suas curvas. Um pouco incomodada com a repentina avaliação, Hermione acrescentou – Tudo por culpa da sua gravata. Essa coisa de casal combinando já está fora de moda. Cada um precisa manter a sua personalidade, você não acha?

\- Se preferir, posso trocar a gravata. - retrucou abismado.

\- Sem problemas, tenho tudo resolvido, só vou levar alguns minutinhos. Dá para parar naquela lojinha logo ali, por favor? - ela se dirigiu ao motorista do táxi que levou uma buzinada após a virada brusca para estacionar.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Horário: 6:00 pm_

 _Coquetel começou há 2h_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

Meia dúzia de vestidos depois, Harry continuava largado no sofá, aguardando a saída de Hermione com mais uma prova de vestido.

\- Este vai ser o último. Eu juro! – a morena anunciou antes de sair do banheiro.

\- Tenho certeza que este vai ficar ótimo. Assim como todos os outros – respondeu sussurrado mais para si mesmo, enquanto Hermione finalmente aparecia na sua frente usando um tomara que caia com micro flores azuis.

\- Então? O que acha deste?

\- Você está incrivelmente sexy.

\- Só isso? Eu não quero estar incrível, prefiro estar irresistível! – reclamou ela entrando novamente no banheiro para sair instantes depois com uma nova peça de roupa.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, Harry não respondeu de imediato, seu olhar passeou pelo seu corpo marcado pelo vestido tomara que caia vermelho, com desejo e volúpia, deixando ela ansiosa e estranhamente confortável com a análise feita pelo rapaz.

\- Humm...

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Eu...

\- Esse "humm" é de "Humm, você está linda" ou "Humm, você está tão gostosa que eu me arrependo de ter te deixado"? - cortou secamente. Ela observou ele se levantar do sofá e se aproximar lentamente do seu ouvido.

\- Você está perfeita! - ele sussurou categórico se afastando no minuto seguinte – Vamos? - continuou estendendo sua mão para ela o acompanhar.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

(continua)

Agradeço ao feedback de Lally Sads e Gabrielle Bocardi.  
Tentarei postar com um intervalo menor, mas não posso prometer.

;)


	4. Relatos bêbados

**Capítulo 3: Relatos bêbados**

Carta de Bebidas

1\. Whiskey de Fogo:

Old Pal | Whiskey Sour | Triple Bourbon | Irish Coffee | On the Rocks

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

A festa estava impecável. Cada lustre de cristal ou orquídea branca ressaltava a bela escolha do salão. Tudo excessivamente iluminado pelos dourados raios de sol do entardecer dava à composição dos arranjos um ar exclusivo e mágico. Cada mínimo objeto de decoração tinha a função de fascinar os quase cinquenta convidados ali presentes.

Garçons trajados com smokings brancos e gravatas borboletas serviam variadas bebidas coloridas e espumantes que mudavam de cor a medida que a pessoa se servia. O hall de entrada todo decorado encantava os recém chegados que eram recepcionados por inesperadas fotos, um pequeno souvenir de cortesia.

\- Os noivos têm um extremo bom gosto. – comentou Harry ao passar por mais uma bola de cristal flutuante enfeitada com pétalas brancas e velas acesas que boiavam sobre água.

\- Precisamos de um plano. – retrucou displicente ao entregar seu casaco junto ao de Harry.

\- Um plano?! - perguntou um tanto confuso.

\- Sim. Não posso simplesmente chegar aqui e dizer que te tirei da cartola. As pessoas costumam ficar curiosas e fazem perguntas. Vão querer saber como nos conhecemos. Se for para essa encenação funcionar, precisamos dar o mínimo de veracidade para o nosso relacionamento.

\- O que tem em mente, querida?

\- Que tal se você for um medibruxo terapêutico? As pessoas sabem o quanto foi sofrido o término do meu noivado. Não vai ser nenhuma surpresa se eu fizesse análise.

\- Mas é claro! E de repente resolvemos brincar de médico para satisfazer uma das minhas fantasias sexuais, o que acha?

\- Ora, francamente, você deveria ser o primeiro a levar isso mais a sério.

\- Acredite, eu estou tentando.

\- Hermione? - um homem ruivo apareceu no corredor antes deles alcançarem o salão – Achei que tinha ouvido sua voz.

\- Rony! - exclamou ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Finalmente você apareceu, estava começando a pensar que havia desistido de vir. Por onde esteve? Por acaso resolveu parar para uma rapidinha pelo caminho? - disse malicioso direcionando seu olhar para o tal namorado novo.

\- Também estou feliz em te ver! - resmungou mal humorada – E suas piadas continuam sem graça.

\- Eu achei muito perspicaz. - comentou Harry sorrindo – Afinal, chegamos quase no fim da festa _não é, benzinho_? - finalizou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Pois para mim, a festa acabou de receber um novo ânimo! Herms, você está mais radiante do que nunca. Os ares americanos lhe fizeram muito bem.

\- Obrigada, você também está ótimo.

\- As mulheres não costumam reclamar. - ele sorriu diante do novo olhar reprovador da amiga - Venha, precisamos comemorar! Há quanto tempo não colocamos a conversa em dia, hã?

\- Acho que uns dois anos ou mais. - disse o seguindo em direção ao bar – Não nos falamos desde que me mudei para os Estados Unidos.

\- O que foi um desaforo, não acha? Gina me contou que é advogada. O que foi, por acaso está tentando esquecer sua herança bruxa?

\- Mas é claro que não! Só estou exercitando um talento trouxa. Além do mais, os Estados Unidos me deram de presente o Harry. - disse colocando pela primeira vez o homem na conversa – Harry este é um grande amigo. Estudamos juntos desde os tempos de colégio.

\- Que educação a minha, Ronald Weasley, muito prazer.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Me desculpe, mas não consegui tirar os olhos da sua namorada.

\- Eu entendo, ela também provoca essa reação comigo. E com esse vestido é capaz de roubar a cena até mesmo da noiva. - retrucou galanteador, admirando mais uma vez o vestido escolhido.

\- HAHAHA, minha irmã nunca te perdoaria se isso acontecesse, hein Herms. Ninguém se compara àquela garota quando ela quer alguma coisa.

\- Talvez apenas a minha Mione aqui. - retrucou a segurando pela cintura.

\- E eu não sei. Passei anos em Hogwarts tentando fazer essa garota me deixar copiar os deveres de casa. Era impossível!

\- Ora, meu querido, você tinha de aprender algum dia. Eu nunca dou o braço a torcer.

\- Mas bem que eu conseguia pelo menos uma correção do meu dever. Mas e você Harry o que faz da vida?

\- Sou medibruxo. - respondeu ao perceber o significativo olhar de Hermione _._

\- Ele era meu terapeuta, na verdade. Quando nos demos conta das consultas se tornarem encontros furtivos, resolvemos sair para jantar e daí aconteceu.

\- Humm... Fantasia interessante.

\- Rony, isso não é hora para ser você mesmo, ok?

\- Dois on the rocks e um sour, ok? - desconversou se direcionando ao barman mais próximo. Mas então a quanto tempo estão juntos?

\- Vai fazer um ano agora em dezembro. - resmungou a garota contrariada.

\- Tudo isso? Para mim parece que se passaram apenas algumas horas desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez. - comentou maroto, recebendo um olhar divertido de Rony.

\- HAHAHA, eu nem te conheço direito, mas já sou seu fã. Vejo que nos daremos muito bem. Se me derem licença, minha mãe me elegeu o anfitrião da festa. Bem-vindos, sintam-se em casa. - e saiu segurando seu copo de whiskey na mão.

\- Ele já bebeu demais, normalmente ele é bem menos irritante.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

2\. Hidromel:

Hidro Punch | French 75 | Rose Cucumber | Bee's Knees

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hermione circulou pelo salão a esmo, sem dar muita atenção para os conhecidos que esbarrava pelo caminho. A cada nova pessoa que se aproximava, sua tensão aumentava diante da possibilidade de re-encontrar o ex-noivo a qualquer instante.

\- De onde saiu esse deus grego, querida? – disse uma voz conhecida a suas costas. A garota se virou e encontrou o olhar perdido direcionado para o homem de cabelos revoltos que acabava de sair do salão.

\- Das páginas amarelas. – respondeu zombeteira.

\- Jura? Então ainda tenho esperança de encontrar um desses para mim! – exclamou achando que fosse brincadeira – Mas me diga: ele é bom de cama?

\- Se não fosse não estaria com ele.

\- Hum, pelo que estou vendo, temos uma paixão arrasadora por aqui. Meu Mérlin Herms, finalmente você conseguiu virar a página. Isso pede um brinde!

\- Realmente, não tenho do que reclamar, Luna. - disse levemente corada, enquanto terminavam o caminho para o bar.

As garotas aguardava as bebidas quando um grito agudo ecoou pelo salão. Hermione mal teve tempo de registrar o que acontecia quando se viu puxada para um abraço de quebrar costelas, a marca registrada dos Weasley.

\- Eu nem acredito que você está aqui! - gritou a garota enquanto soltava a amiga. Gina estava absolutamente deslumbrante em um vestido marrom rodado com uma elegante faixa de cetim marrom cheia de poás azuis marcando sua cintura. O sorriso radiante da garota completara o quadro de felicidade plena que tantas vezes na adolescência imaginaram nas duradouras conversas particulares no salão vermelho grifinório.

\- Ora, mas eu prometi. - escandalizou-se a morena.

\- Isso não significa nada! - retrucou a ruiva risonha – Você prometeu que viria uma vez por mês e já faz mais de ano que não te vejo.

\- Surgiram alguns imprevistos, mas eu nunca perderia o seu casamento. Imagina!

\- Quem sabe agora você não volta a ter algum crédito. - completou Luna apaziguadora.

\- Eu só quero saber de uma coisa: cadê o tal HAR-RY, hã?

\- NA VA-RAN-DA. - respondeu pausadamente a loira quase que instantaneamente. Gina observou a troca de olhares das amigas e soltou um assoviu escandaloso.

\- Ele é tão gato assim?

\- Quando o vi desfilando pelo salão, meu primeiro pensamento foi _"Meu Deus, acho que gozei..."_.

O silêncio marcou o momento seguinte ao comentário. Gina lançou olhares de advertência para a amiga a sua frente mas estes não pareciam causar nenhum efeito para Luna que continuava alheia ao fato de que talvez pudesse ter exagerado. Hermione soltou um suspiro para voltar a se acalmar e disfarçou seu espanto tomando um generoso gole de seu hidro punch.

\- É como eu te disse antes, Luna, eu não tenho do que reclamar. Estou muito satisfeita com o meu novo príncipe encantado.

\- Ah não, Mione! Não acredito que continua nesse sonho de ser salva por um cara no cavalo branco. Essa história já dura séculos e sempre terminam com seus príncipes virando sapos, queridinha.

\- Essas são águas passadas, Gina! - retrucou começando a perder a compostura com a amiga.

\- Você sabe que é a pura verdade. Por acaso se esqueceu daquele baile dos campeões em Hogwarts? _"Krum é um perfeito cavalheiro"_ você dizia e isso lhe rendeu um bom par de chifres no verão seguinte. Pelo amor de Merlin, não é porque você é uma bruxa que precisa acreditar em contos de fadas. - destilou zombeteira.

\- Parece que todo mundo resolveu exagerar na bebida hoje – rebateu a garota com classe. - Vou procurar o Harry. – finalizou saindo da roda.

\- Eu nem acredito nisso. Estamos há tempos sem nos falar e tudo o que vocês duas fazem é discutir sobre defuntos. – ainda pode ouvir Luna recriminando a amiga.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

3\. Clássicos:

Vinho Élfico | Cerveja Amantegada | Água de Gilly | Suco de Abóbora

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

Buscou se acalmar com mais uma bebida, rezando para não encontrar o seu ex, ou quem sabe torcendo para acabar de vez com sua tortura psicológica. No fundo Gina tinha razão, ela sabia. Seus contos de fadas sempre acabavam em dramalhões mexicanos. Mas uma coisa era tomar conhecimento, outra, era admitir, ainda mais para Gina.

\- Mione, minha querida. Você já chegou!

A garota, imersa em seu próprio desespero, levantou a cabeça para encontrar a matriarca da família Weasley no improvisado palco com um sorriso largo, olhando em sua direção e em meio ao que parecia ser um discurso de boas-vindas.

– Já não era sem tempo! - continuou a plenos pulmões como se estivesse usando um berrador. Segurava um copo de vinho semi vazio. Ao seu lado, um ensopado Arthur tentava fazê-la parar, sem muito sucesso. – Gina estava preocupada, pensou que talvez você não viesse, imagine. Você não iria nunca fazer uma desfeitas dessa, não é mesmo? - percebendo que sua presença involuntariamente estava se tornando o centro das atenções, Hermione tratou de prender um sorriso apático no rosto.

\- Cá entre nós, sempre pensei que vocês fossem se casar antes de Gina, você e o traste do Rony. Mas afinal de contas o relacionamento terminou tem tanto tempo. E todos viraram amigos, não é? Ele está aqui. Você já o viu? – com essa deixa Hermione soltou um muxoxo sem graça e buscou alguma salvação ao seu redor.

E ela apareceu milagrosamente quando um distraído garçom derrubou uma imensa bandeja de bebidas, fazendo um enorme estrondo que interrompeu a descarga incontrolável de palavras naturalmente. Arthur girou os olhos sem poder fazer muito mais do que retirar o microfone das mãos da matriarca da família antes que mais algum deslize indelicado pudesse ser ouvido. E o salão inteiro voltou a monotonia de pequenas conversas paralelas.

Desconfortável, Hermione girou pelos calcanhares para finalmente perceber o loiro platinado sorrindo maliciosamente atrás da bagunça de vidros quebrados onde o pobre garçom estivera minutos atrás. Foi só então que toda a cena se encaixou. Ela viu o homem saltitar entre os cacos e vir em sua direção.

\- Espero que o pobre garçom não tenha se manchucado. – murmorou o homem cheio de significado.

Ainda em choque, Hermione não fez mais do que um aceno nervoso com a cabeça.

\- Você continua linda, Herms! – comentou passeando o olhar por seu vestido.

\- Obrigada. – soltou envergonhada.

\- Eu queria te...

\- Draco! – um antigo colega de turma o interrompeu. - Alô, Mione! Quanto tempo não nos vemos!

\- Hey Dino. É díficil manter contato estando do outro lado do oceano. – rio nervosamente - Mas agora aqui estou – completou saindo do seu transe emocional. - Agora se me derem licença. Eu preciso ir ao toalete. – a garota sorriu aliviada.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

Retocou a maquiagem. Suspirou mais uma vez para o espelho, tentando se recompor do tornado de emoções em que estava. Por hora, todos os cenários previamente calculados para o tão esperado encontro tinham ido para o ralo. Draco continuava a ser a pedra no seu sapato, ela constatou inegavelmente para sua imagem.

Voltou ao salão para encontrar Rony novamente no bar. Antes mesmo de se fazer presente, ele lhe ofereceu um dos copos que segurava. E após perceber seu olhar inquisidor simplesmente retrucou:

\- Me pareceu que você merecia uma bebida.

\- Sinto como se tivesse vivido 10 anos nos últimos 10 minutos. – respondeu bebericando um gole do novo whiskey.

\- Você não deveria dar tanto crédito assim para o que minha mãe diz.

\- Não é isso. É que eu literalmente fugi de tudo isso para, de repente, me ver as voltas com os mesmos dilemas de dois anos atrás.

\- Humpf! Bem vinda ao meu mundo, queridinha. – levantou o copo num brinde mudo de consolo. - Eu sofro disso diariamente.

\- Você sabe se ele está vendo alguém? – o cortou, finalmente tomando coragem para perguntar.

\- Não vejo porque perder tempo com o Sr. Erva Daninha, enquanto o seu doutor safado está do outro lado do salão a sua espera.

A garota sorriu para o homem e tomou o drink numa golda. Rony sempre conseguiu levantar o seu astral. Com a energia renovada, se despediu do amigo e foi em direção ao moreno.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

4\. Sugestões do Barman:

Lágrimas de Vampiro | Parcas' Dream | Bafo de Fantasma

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

Harry observava o salão da varanda. Estava recostado confortavelmente observando a noiva gargalhar escandalosamente bebida para uma roda de sexagenárias, quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém ao seu lado.

\- Alô. – começou para quebrar o gelo.

\- Olá. – retrucou o estranho desanimado.

\- Casamentos, dizem, são sagrados. – disse para puxar algum assunto - A celebração do amor na terra dos sonhos. – sorriu animador para o loiro – No mundo real, servem para pessoas bêbadas criarem coragem e dizer o que pensam para qualquer um como se não houvesse amanhã.

\- Filósofo de bar?

\- Não. Terapeuta.

\- Ah, um Grilo Falante. – murmurou distraído.

\- Quase isso. – sorriu.

\- Se é assim, Grilo, me diga - suspirou direcionando o olhar para o bar – uma garota ainda pode te tirar do sério sem nem mesmo te direcionar uma só palavra e você descobre, é claro, que ela veio acompanhada. Como você nomearia isso? Irônia?

\- Não sei. Corda bamba?

O loiro novamente direcionou o seu olhar para o estranho e ofereceu um brinde.

\- Aos bêbados e equilibristas, então.

Harry tentou disfarçar sua surpresa e ia completar o brinde quando uma mão deslizou por seu ombro.

\- Aqui está você. – Hermione o surpreendeu com um beijo em seus lábios. – Estou interrompendo?

Draco ficou paralizado com a repentina aparição e encarou Harry, não disfarçando sua incredubilidade.

\- Hey, Herms.

\- Vejo que já conheceu o meu ex. – sorriu levemente - Draco, este é o meu namorado, Harry.

(continua)

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Olá Lally Sads, assim vc me deixa encabulada... kkkk Que bom que te influenciei a se aventurar por novas leituras.  
Também já li essa aliás. Gosto bastante. Uma pena estar inacabada né? Aqui está o coquetel, muita confusão a vista.  
Espero que goste ;)_

E obrigada ao anônimos tb


	5. Entre planos e reações

**Capítulo 4: Entre planos e reações**

\- Você está bem?

\- O que? – disse Hermione acordando de seu pequeno devaneio.

\- Você está bem? – repetiu Harry.

Ela estava há pelo menos 15 minutos parada observando o movimento da rua da janela do seu quarto. O envelope azul em sua mão, sem ter dito uma única palavra desde que o recebera via coruja. Harry ficara esperando, em vão, pela notícia que obviamente a atordoara. Até finalmente ceder a sua curiosidade.

\- Fora o fato de eu ter pego um número numa revista feminina e ter te contratado por 6 mil para ser meu gigolô. Sim, está tudo perfeito. – desconversou.

\- Você parece incomodada. – continuou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu não esperava que isto acontecesse.

\- Isto o que?

\- Dormirmos na mesma cama. Eu tinha pedido um quarto com camas de solteiro. Os Weasley não iriam desconfiar, a não ser que fossem bisbilhotar na recepção, o que cá entre nós, seria bem estranho.

Harry soltou um riso irônico.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Nada. Se você acha que está tudo correndo como você queria, tudo bem.

\- Está tudo correndo bem.

\- Esse é um ponto de vista. – ele pontuou e Hermione segurou a respiração mais uma vez - Você está calada assim desde o coquetel. E esta carta é só mais uma razão para isso. No meu ponto de vista, você está sendo evasiva.

\- O que quer eu diga? – se descontrolou de repente - Sim, eu estou preocupada. Sim, Draco parecia interessado. Sim, eu estou com medo da minha reação na próxima vez que eu o ver. E sim, isso acontecerá antes do que eu previa. – Pronto, está dito. – assumiu se sentindo pequena novamente – Satisfeito?

\- Eu deveria? Afinal, o que a coruja te trouxe? – disse remexendo sua mala.

\- Dino nos convidou para o aniversário dele amanhã a noite.

\- Não se preocupe. - retrucou ele espontaneamente - Por você ser assim, digamos, especial. Eu cobrirei qualquer incidente.

\- Todos estarão lá. Inclusive o meu ex. – continuou o raciocínio como se não tivesse sido interrompida - No coquetel, foi por pouco. E, no final, Draco parecia bem miserável. Acha que isso significa que ele me quer de volta?

\- Não sei. Ele estava bêbado. E você também estava.

\- Eu não estava, não. – negou ofendida. Harry deu de ombros e começou a se despir - Espere! O que acha que está fazendo?

\- Eu vou tomar um banho. – retrucou simplesmente.

\- Como pode se sentir tão a vontade sendo pago para ser você.

\- Não posso negar que já vivi algumas situações bem embaraçosas. Fique a vontade para olhar, você comprou o pacote completo. - Hermione não soube dizer se era uma piada. Mas arriscou uma espiada pela porta aberta do banheiro - Esqueci o xampu. Pode me trazer?

\- Ahn, certo. Xampu! – com as mãos sobre os olhos ela entregou a embalagem sobre o box do banheiro. E não percebeu o modo como Harry pareceu achar graça da situação.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - perguntou antes que a garota voasse de volta para o cômodo ao lado – Como ficou sabendo dos meus serviços?

\- Numa matéria. – ela respondeu prontamente - O que me lembra uma coisa: o que você quis dizer com _"acredito na capacidade delas escolherem seus próprios caminhos"_? – completou se sentando na privada automaticamente como se estivesse num restaurante. – Achei meio clichê. Você acha que eu quero ser obcecada por um canalha que termina um noivado do nada?

Entretida no próprio raciocínio, a garota não viu quando o rapaz saiu do chuveiro. E só percebeu toda a sua masculinidade na altura de seus olhos quando já é tarde demais. Desconcertada, ela disfarçou direcionando o olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não a nudez do rapaz.

\- Um: nunca é do nada. – respondeu simplesmente pegando uma das toalhas localizadas ao lado dela – Dois: sim, solteira e miserável, até você não querer mais. – completou saindo do banheiro e deixando a garota rubra de vergonha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

\- Com todos os afazeres do casamento acabei perdendo a noção de tempo. Precisamos nos organizar para despedida de Gina.

\- Que tal pub-crawl e limusine?

\- Talvez devêssemos preparar algo mais cabalístico para nossa amiga celebrar o término de sua solteirice.

\- O que sugere, então?

\- Não sei ao certo ainda. O que acha, Herms? – Parvati chamou a atenção da amiga que ainda não tinha soltado uma só palavra.

\- Londres para a Avalon! – zombou Lilá.

\- Sim? – Hermione acordou de seu devaneio, percebendo que havia perdido parte da conversa e falhara catastroficamente na tarefa de voltar a se enturmar com suas colegas de turma.

\- Despedida. Planejar. Uma semana. – sintetizou Luna em poucas palavras.

\- Ah, certo. Precisamos. Gina não nos perdoaria nunca, se ela passasse em branco. – comentou displicente para ganhar tempo.

\- Ela nos mataria.

\- Não importa o que seja, ela deve ser o centro das atenções. – constatou a garota a contragosto, olhando a garota ruiva no palco cantando uma música em dueto com seu noivo.

\- Obviamente.

\- Tem que ter limusine... – continuou.

\- Dessas hummers cor-de-rosa. - completou uma das garotas animada.

\- ... e muito Gin...

\- Podíamos fazer um esquenta num pub. - Luna adicionou displicente.

\- ... e talvez dividir em várias partes. Talvez preparar surpresas ao longo da noite. Uma por hora, não sei, ou quem sabe, uma por amiga. EOu selecionarmos desafios para ela cumprir e finalizar com algum prêmio... – devaneou novamente ignorando as amigas como nos tempos de colégio.

\- Excelente ideia. – Parvati a tirou do módulo professoral e pragmático que a tomou quando a garota estava diante de um problema, assim como fazia quando tinha que decorar a série de perguntas dos livros. A garota devolveu um olhar inquisitivo para as amigas, se dando conta de ter a aprovação das três ao seu redor.

\- Então está resolvido. – Lilá finalizou. E as amigas gargalharam. Deixando Hermione ainda mais perdida.

Todos os amigos estavam reunidos num karaokê tipicamente londrino, num clima mais descontraído do que o coquetel de recepção que os Weasleys tinha promovido na semana anterior. As paredes com tijolos a mostra e a luz baixa, deixava o ambiente propício para jogar conversa fora e promover jogos entre amigos que há bastante tempo não se viam.

Gina ainda estava no palco, atraindo olhares de seus admiradores enquanto finalizava elegantemente a coreografia de seu dueto, arrancando aplausos de toda a plateia. Ela deu seus típicos pulinhos de alegria e selou um beijo em Nevile quando viu as notas de sua performance aparecerem magicamente sobre suas cabeças.

\- Bem vinda de volta, Herms. – Luna comentou - Estava te achando perigosamente muito parecida comigo. É bom te ver sendo você mesma para variar. - A garota tirou os olhos do palco para encontrar uma risonha Luna ao seu lado.

\- Ainda não sei o que eu fiz.

\- Você vai entende quando elas fizerem o resto.

O som agudo atraiu a atenção das amigas novamente ao palco. Parecia que alguém tinha soltado uma coruja guinchando junto ao microfone. E para a surpresa das garotas, a próxima dupla de cantores eram Harry e Rony, que desafinavam terrivelmente ao som de uma banda bruxa conhecida por uma música só.

\- Eu me simpatizei com ele. – comentou Luna na tentativa de uma conversa apesar da barulheira que os dois faziam - Ele sempre é assim tão solto?

Hermione direcionou seu olhar para Harry. Totalmente a vontade, ele mimificava os movimentos de Rony, acompanhando o novo amigo fingindo ter baquetas de uma bateria invisível, enquanto Rony tocava uma guitarra imaginária. As notas altas e estridentes faziam as pessoas ao seu redor gargalharem. O que a fez sorrir também.

\- Ele parece um cara incrível.

\- Ele realmente é. - ela murmurou pensativa.

Passado alguns minutos da tortura musical. A apresentação foi tomando ares para ser finalizada. Harry gesticulou para a plateia como se estivesse regendo uma orquestra, incitando-os a cantar mais uma vez o refrão. E buscou por entre os rostos alguém que pudesse ser reconhecido quando notou a morena no fim do salão, que continuava a observá-lo a distância. Prestes a finalizar sua apresentação, o rapaz sustentou o olhar em direção a garota e abriu um sorriso largo e espontâneo.

\- Se alguém me sorrisse desse jeito, eu o seguiria até o inferno. – Lilá se sobrepôs às últimas notas da música, voltando a roda de amigas com mais uma bebida.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dividida entre estar amedrontada e decidida, Hermione esperou ansiosamente no canto do bar mais perto do palco, onde tinha combinado com o garçom de se encontrar. Já estava em seu terceiro copo, quando o localizou e acenou discretamente para que ele desse sequência ao que tinham planejado, o rapaz desaparecendo para a cozinha logo em seguida.

Hermione soltou um último suspiro para aliviar um pouco sua tensão e com um só gole, matou o copo de uísque. A bebida desceu queimando a garganta e deu a coragem necessária para ir resoluta em direção ao palco. A garota subiu os degraus e esperou os olhos ajustarem a claridade dos holofotes para pegar o microfone. Não fixou o olhar em nenhum dos rostos escurecidos para não amolecer sua decisão. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de nervoso. E decidida a por em prática seu plano, começou as primeiras notas a capela.

\- Ha-ppy-Birrrr-th-day,-to-youuu! – a voz melodiosa e sedutoramente sussurrada ao microfone calou o salão instantaneamente.

\- Ha-ppy-Birrrr-th-day,-to-youuu! – continuou suavemente mantendo a respiração cortada ao microfone, subindo vagarosamente a mão livre por seu vestido, até finalmente ter o braço levantado.

\- Ha-ppy-Birrrr-th-day,- Mr.- Thooo-masssss! - murmurou lentamente saboreando cada sílaba e direcionando a ponta do dedo para onde Dino estava.

\- Ha-ppy-Birrrr-th-day,-toooooooooo-youuuuuuuu! - finalizou com as últimas notas de olhos fechados.

Quando o silêncio parecia ensurdecedor demais, Hermione aproveitou o microfone em suas mãos para novamente direcionar as palavras para um Dino estarrecido a sua frente.

\- Obrigada pela festa Dino, está sendo um sucesso! Vamos pessoal. Parabéns para o Dino! – incitou o restante dos amigos a começar o parabéns sinalizando para o garçom que a aguardava abobalhado trazer o bolo com as velas.

A pessoas saindo do choque momentâneo, exclamaram em uníssono o parabéns para o amigo. E Hermione aproveitou a deixa para descer do palco e caminhar para o fundo do salão ainda tremendo pela atitude que tomara mas feliz por ter conseguido somar pontos na sua guerrilha pessoal.

-x-x-x-x-x

Harry estava entretido numa conversa sobre times de quadribol com Rony e seus amigos na ponta final do bar quando a voz melodiosa sussurrada sedutoramente ao microfone surgiu inesperadamente. Assim como o resto da plateia, o rapaz segurou a respiração, ao reconhecer de quem se tratava. Se virou lentamente para encontrar uma Hermione no palco perigosamente sensual.

Meio sem entender o porquê da estratégia ousada, Harry se ajeitou na cadeira sentindo o clima esquentar drasticamente ao seu redor. Não conseguiu despregar os olhos da garota, observando cada movimento seu, da respiração à mão passeando pelo vestido colado ao corpo. De queixo caído e ao mesmo tempo surdo aos comentários e assobios masculinos ao seu redor, Harry se sentiu irremediavelmente conectado ao jogo de sedução da mulher.

E sem ao menos disfarçar a satisfação, tomou um gole da bebida e aproveitou o momento que a imagem dela na pouca luz trazia. Simultaneamente orgulhoso, por acharem que essa formosa mulher estava prometida a ele, e também decepcionado, por saber que toda essa energia estava direcionada a outro homem.

Na outra ponta, Draco observou Hermione com igual interesse e insatisfação. Contrariado com a attitude da garota, virou sua bebida de uma única vez, sem ao menos pestanejar. E irritado com todas as manifestações que conseguiu ouvir, levantou de seu lugar decidido a se acalmar tomando um ar no fumódromo. Em sua mente, um único objetivo: reconsquistar Hermione.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Involuntariamente como se um fio a puxasse em sua direção, Hermione se encontrou com Harry na ponta extrema do bar, com um sorriso maroto de quem sabe um segredo. Já com um copo na mão esperando por ela.

\- Separei um uísque para você. – o rapaz sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando ela se aproximou do balcão para pegar a bebida. – Imaginei que fosse precisar.

A garota não conseguiu encará-lo e puxou o copo para si para dar o primeiro gole e acalmar seus ânimos quando ouviu Gina ao seu lado.

\- Posso pegar, Mimizinha! – levemente embriagada, a amiga ruiva lhe tirou o copo de suas mãos antes que a morena pudesse lhe negar. – Estou precisando de um gin! - completou exagerando nos seus fricotes usuais para parecer mais marota do que o normal.

\- Eu diria que está mais para Bourbon. – Hermione zombou trocando um olhar cúmplice com o "namorado" a suas costas.

\- Foi uma bela performance! – a ruiva elogiou bebendo do seu copo. – Digna de Marilyn!

\- Hermione é uma caixinha de surpresas! – exclamou Harry achando graça.

Satisfeita pela reação que conseguiu, Hermione apenas sorriu aceitando o outro copo que Harry lhe oferecera. E se ocupou em se servir da bebida para não perder a compostura.

\- Como está a futura Sra. Longbottom? – Nevile surgiu apaziguando os ânimos entre as amigas.

\- Não me chame assim, fico me lembrando da sua avó com aquele chapéu extravagante. E não quero ter esse karma comigo – disse chacoalhando seu copo – Preciso de gelo, Nel. Pode me conseguir algum? – completou miando para o noivo.

\- Mas é claro! Mas só se me der um beijo. - pedido que Gina prontamente atendeu e os dois se juntam num beijo exageradamente melado – Gelo para o meu bebê. – comentou divertido, fazendo uma dancinha extravagante ao som da cantoria que Dino fazia no palco

\- Está vendo isso que dá não ter aulas de dança para o casamento, meu querido. Me faz passar vergonha. – a ruiva ralhou aproveitando a deixa.

\- Vê se pode, Harry, aulas de dança. Para o casamento? Quem já ouviu falar nisso? – questionou.

\- Praticamente todo mundo – Harry zombou.

\- De que lado você está?

\- Estou no lado da salvação dos pés da noiva. – retrucou – Se pudermos, Hermione e eu gostaríamos de ir com vocês. Sou péssimo e não quero maltratar os seus lindos pézinhos também. – disse piscando para Gina – Além disso, será divertido.

\- Virei sua fã. – comentou Gina lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, sem perceber a cara fechada que Hermione lhe fazia.

\- Aulas de novo. – murmurou Nevile num muxoxo contrariado, sendo arrastado pela noiva.

(continua)

-x-x-x-x-x-

N.A: Desculpe a demora em postar esse capítulo. Este último mês foi mais caótico. Aviso aos nabegantes que os próximos capítulos deverão ficar nessa mesma velocidade, mas não se preocupem estamos na metade já. De toda forma, não sei se gostei de como ficou esse capítulo, mas pelo menos tem tudo o que estava previsto para ele... rs

A cena da Hermione no karaokê é inspirada, para não dizer copiada, numa apresentação que Marlyn Moroe cantou parabéns para o então presidente dos EUA, John Kennedy. E, de fato, é um símbolo de sensualidade, entre tantos outros protagonizados pela atriz, se alguém quiser conferir, tem no youtube ;)

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lally Sads, acertei em cheio com vc kkkk. Quem diria! Quem sabe não faço uma cena Dramione especialmente para vc rs

Luana Evans bem vinda a fic ;) Sempre achei a Hermione neurótica e ao mesmo tempo pragmática. Mas ela é a minha personagem preferida dos livros. Ela e o Snape (contraditório, eu sei, mas pensa assim, são os personagens mais inteligentes da saga hehehe)

Anônimo (a) – que bom que gostou. Estou me esforçando para fazer jus as minhas fics preferidas do casal ;)

E obrigada a todos os anônimos que estão acompanhando.


End file.
